$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 6 \\ 1 & 7 \\ 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 1 & 2 \\ 6 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$